Cyber-mell
by Darkeyes7
Summary: Due to a miscalculation in the shut-down process of the SQUIP's, the team is now in a squip-induced coma concected in Jeremy's mind. Join Micheal as he attempts to snap Jeremey back to reality before the entire group is stuck Jeremey's subconscious forever.
1. Chapter 1

'...MicHeAL'

.

.

.

'mICHeaL…

.

.

'...MIC-C-chEal'

The voice was on a repeat, crackling like some kind of computer virus.

Paired with his throbbing headache, Micheal wasn't thrilled about waking up to such a horrific sound. He tried to keep his eyes shut and go back to sleep but ignoring the shrieking noise was nearly impossible.

.

.

.

micHEAl

.

.

.

mmMMIIIIIIIIchEaaaaaL

.

.

.

MicHEaL

Growling to himself, Micheal pulled himself up ready to smash the distributor of the noise only to find himself… alone. Around him he could hear the voice chanting his name like some kind of satanic ritual, but there was no one around. In fact there was nothing around him.

Nothing but darkness

He scraped his fingers across the floor he was laying on expecting to feel the glaze of a stage or the cold tile in the school. He felt nothing. He rubbed his fingers across the surface again. He was LAYING on it for goodness sake, it had to be there! Still he felt nothing. The noise around him was getting more shrill, with desperation to ground himself Micheal pressed his hands over his ears and did nothing

'MiChEAL!'

.

.

.

'mICHeAL!'

.

.

.

'MICHEAL!'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried as panic began filling his head. Where was he? What was going on? What was this place? How did he get home?

To answer his desperate plea Micheal caught the light of an electric blue silhouette began to take form in front of him. The particles seemed to be glitching in and out making it difficult to understand what kind of image they were attempting to build.

"miChEal' They crackled 'miCHEaL. MichEAl. MI-i-i-cheaAAAL'

In a blinding spark, the blue code fell into place hieghlighting the silouette's features until the hollow shape of a man seemed to emerge. The glowing man's flashed their eyes open, darting around to begin taking in their surroundings. The look of grotesque disgust morfed on the figures face once they feel on Micheal. In a dramatic motion the man lifted his hand in a motion that clearly displayed "_You have GOT to be kidding me"_

In an instant the man's hand flickered and disappeared. Micheal's eyes's buldged but the man didn't seem fazed at all. He glared bordly at the stub of his arm before his hand flickered back into reality.

"Typical" The man snapped angrily. He looked back at Michal smoothing his hair down in a textbook motion of 'cool' before casually drawing closer. "Listen up! We are in a very delicate situation. Our friend Jeremy just tried to wipe me out."

.

.

.

In the instant the information struck him he scrambled to his feet and charged at the electronic figure ready to strike. His fist was about to make contact when the interface disappeared from view causing him to stumble. In a flash the SQUIP returned to view but glitching as it spoke

"I SAID Li-li-li-listen! Jeremey attempted to shut me Dooooooooown- while downloaded to other-other-other-other SQuIp proGRams"

"What do I care about that? Die you stupid hunk of wires!"

"You IMBECILE!" Sparked the figure, electricity rolling off their shoulders. "Drinking Mountain Dew Red while connected creates an automatic shUt down of everyone in the pa-a-a-arTY!"

"Yeah, That doesn't sound like a bad thing nutcase pill!"

"SQUIPS are in the **BRain!** You've short circuited all of them! All their SQUIPS have reLEAsed a toxic shoCK to their users!"

That was something Micheal understood "So WHAT? WE ALL DIE?!"

The static laugh released from the SQUIP echoed through the dark void sending shivers up MIcheal's spine. "Not qui-i-i-te. The shock won't permanently kill anyone. ExEPT I had the group all linked up before the joint shut down which means all YOOOoooooooour little friend's mental he-e-e-alth is now dependant on Jeremy."

"As you've nOTiced, I am not iN ideal working COndITion Hence the...glitching. I've sent Jeremy into a temporary coma to conserve energy in order to repair my system. Once that's COMPleted Jeremey will wake up and my SySTEM will gO into proPER shuT down Mo-o-o-dE" The SQUIP"S face split apart for a moment before rejoining "THe otheR's won't bE so luckLY."

"Their Squips may be offline, but their backup programs are still linked up to me. Which means Jeremy's fate is shared among his SQUIP party. They're all in Jeremy wakes up, the rest of the student body will not EVER wake up."

Swallowing his nerves Micheal opened his mouth with a single demand- "Why?"

"Sending user's into a cOMa is a last resort precaution to allow SQUIPS to-to-to repair their systems without harming the our proGRam is back to proper running CApaBility we wake up the user and continue with the plan. This tactic is designed to solve rare malfunction problems, not forced SHUTDOWNS! And since you're little group no longer has SQUIPS, They won't be able to wake up from the SQUIP induce COMA!"

"SO WE'RE ALL DOOMED?!" Micheal shouted panic flooding into his cheast

"N-N-N-Not Yet. Jeremy is deep in his you can Jeremey to exit into a conscious state without me waking him up the other's should be able to follow."

"I thought you said that if Jeremey wakes up we're all doomed!"

"ThAt's if I waKE him uP"

"THen DON'T wake him up!"

"IM A COMpuTER miChEAl! I dON't HAve cOnTROl ovEr thESe thINgs!

The two glared at each other fearcilly before the SQUIP gave off the impression of sighing.

"LoOk. All yOu have to Do is get Jeremy to wake Up natURalLy. Scare him, kiSs him, I don't _care_ just get HiM to ReAlise that he'S not in rEAlity ok? I'm abouT to go into hiBERnation to fiX the proGRam. OncE it's fixED Jeremy wiLl wAke up. If you dOn't succeed You and Everyone elSe will be trapPed heRe forEver."

"R-right."

The Squip opened their mouth to say something else but their form was dissolving into darkness. They sent a pleading look at Micheal before glitching out of existence. Only this time, they didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Squire's disappearance leaves the void feeling much darker than originally. Micheal can't even see his hand and the unfamiliarity makes his stomach turn. It only takes a few moments for michael to begin walking in a random direction with hope he won't all off some unseen cliff. How was he even supposed to wake Jeremy up from this dream world when he can't find him? It doesn't seem like anyone is here but him. If the SQUIp wasn't some all knowing computer he's be tempted to doubt it.

"Jeremey!" Micheal yelled turning in each direction "Come on out buddy! Chloe!? Christine? Jake!? Anyone out there? Helloooooo!"

Still nothing.

He finds himself shoving his hands into his pockets as he kicks the dirt. Stupid Squip, trying to take of the world and then doom them to eternity in the subconsious. Wait, dirt? Micheal looks up, suddenly finding himself in a forest, behind him is the gaping hole of darkness that he assumes leads back to the void. Hopeful to get as far away as from the inky nightmare as he can Micheal takes off pushing branches out of his way as he runs, hardly feeling their presence on his skin. As he maneuvers around the fallen logs, and piles of leaves he can't help but recognize the similarity this place has to the woods behind his house Jeremy and him used to explore before that one time they saw a snake and got to scared to go back in.

He hopes he doesn't run into anything like that.

The forest finally opens up to a stone pathway leading downhill to what looks like a village. It has cute brown houses with laundry strung between windows, a fountain bubbling in the middle of the square and plenty of people dressed in old time clothes. It looks like something out of a disney movie, or maybe that game Jeremy got from his mom last year. Either way, with this much detail Jeremey HAS to be around. He fiddles with his zipper as he makes his way down toward the bustling crowds trying to remind himself that they aren't technically real. Most of the people don't even see him, continuing on their business like regular NPC.

It was the familiar sight of blonde hair and a present 'I'm better than you' aura that caught his attention. Chloe and Brooke. Their dynamic hadn't changed must with Brooke nervously trailing behind her leader, and Chloe snottily scoffing at every shop window they pasted. Unlike him, however they seemed dressed for the timeline. Micheal let out an exasperated sigh before making his way over to them. Talking to their type wasn't really his favorite thing to do, but they were trapped in the subconscious of a teenage boy and it would probably be better to team up to get out before Jeremy's secrets started flooding around them.

"Hey! Chloe, Brooke! HEy!"

Chloe turned around, her skirt angrily moving with her. "What do you want?!" She snapped.

Ok, first of all-rude. He swallowed his nerves, you're doing this for Jeremy he reminded himself Doing this for Jeremy.

"Um, right. I was hoping you guys had seen Jeremy? The squip shut down didn't go as smoothly as we thought and we need to wake him up before we all end up trapped here!"

"Ugg, Brooke do you have an idea what this weirdo is going on about?!"

"N-Not really!"

"Right, so look here...red coat or whatever you are, You are spouting nonsense. I suggest you go bother someone else or see a physician. You're clearly not right in the head. 'Squips shutdowns!' What does that even mean! And nobody is 'trapped here' for goodness sake you can leave whenever you want!"

"You-You can?!" What were they still doing here!

"Sure. The village only extends for so long. It opens up to a traveler's road right over there." Chloe explained pointing in the direction Micheal just came from. "Anyway, we've got more shopping to do. If you'll excuse us." With a fluent motion of class, Chloe spun back around with her nose in the air and continued down the street Brooke following close behind sending Micheal a soft 'sorry!' smile.

Micheal's mind was still turning. Did they...not know they were trapped? That this was all a dream?! Did they just not care? He looked around frantically spotting Jake in the distance and ran in his direction.

"JAKE! Hey! Hey my man! You know we're in a dream right?! That this isn't real?! You remember the Squips, yeah?!"

With a nervous laugh Jake peeled Micheal's fingers off his much nicer army coat. "I think you may have the wrong guy my friend. Let me walk you home. You seem a bit...unwell."

"I'm not unwell! Why don't any of you remember?! You drank the serrum at the play and started walking even though both your legs were broken! Don't you remember any of that?! You're best friend Rich is in the hospital because of the fire! You live in New Jersey! The year is 2015! Come on man, WAKE UP!"

"You'll have to excuse me ma'am, this poor lad is in need of my immediate attention." Jake explained charmingly to the female NPC he had been talking to before Micheal arrived. She giggled sweetly before going inside her shop not the least bit worried for Micheal.

"Now come one buddy. Let's get you home."

"I don't live here. None of us live here. We're inside Jeremy's subconscious! Don't you realise that?!We're going to be trapped here for the rest of our lives if we can't wake him up!"

"Jeremy? Jeremy Heere?"

Relief shot through Micheal's brain "YES! YEs that's him!"

"Well then there's nothing to worry about! Prince Jeremy was already awoken by true love's kiss months ago!"

For a moment confusion ran through his brain until only a single though remained

"Say What?"

"Oh yes, The lovely Princess Christine kissed him awake freeing him from the witch's curse! So You have nothing to fear my good man. I see this is all just a big misunderstanding on your part now. I suppose news doesn't travel well where you're from."

" Woke up...kiss? What, like Sleeping Beauty?!"

"That is the name the story has begun calling itself yes! Quite romantic don't you think?" Jake proclaimed happily. Micheal could only stare. Jake was not acting like himself. He was acting like some kind of...exaggerated version of himself playing the knight in shining armor.

"I think we're still under the curse and the 'Prince' is still in need of rescuing."

"You think too much my good sir! Now come with me! I'm sure you're wife is worried sick for you!" Micheal is again caught off guard. The words "I'm gay…?" mumble off his lips before he allows himself to be dragged along, his brain trying processing everything going on.

They wander through the town square, people tipping their hats to Jake as they go and Jake in retaliation smiling widely. They finally stop in front of an antiques store with the mocking name "Mell's vintage trash" Micheal feels his mouth tug with a smile at the joke. Jake pushes through the door and the bell rings. There's no one inside so Jake pulls Micheal up a staircase where shop meets house and pushes the door open.

A cute asian woman Micheal doesn't recognize stands in the middle of the room as if she was just waiting for him to walk in.

"Darling! You're home!" She says with a large smile running forward to embrace him. "Thank you so much for escorting him back officer!"

"All in a day's work ma'm. Make sure he gets plenty of rest. He seemed to be in a bit of a tissy in town."

"Of course! I'll get him back to tip top shape before you know it!" With a tip of his hat Jake turns to leave. Micael wishes he wouldn't. Jake might be acting weird but it would be better than being stuck alone with this stranger that still hasn't removed herself from him.

"Come sit down sweetheart! I've made you're favorite! Dorito Mac and cheese!" Everything this woman said was in exclamation. It hurt Micheal's ears, but he sat down at the table anyway, the familiar promise of food coxing him. She happily set the bowl in front of him and it looked right- Orange cheesy noodles covered in crushed dorito chips for a nice crunch. But when he lifted it into his mouth, there was nothing for him to taste. It didn't exist. This world wasn't real. Nothing was.

He stood up a little too quickly knocking his chair over and moved from the kitchen back the door. "Come back soon honey! I'll be waiting for you!" The woman called her words sounding more like a threat than a happy greeting. He had to get out of here. He had to leave now. He jumped down the stairs and made his way through the door rounding the piles of junk that cluttered the shop.

Once outside he turned, catching eye for the first time of a palace that stood a little far off. Jake had said that Jeremey was the prince here right? Well then, no better place to find the prince than the palace. With a determined look in his eye, Micheal began to make his way towards the glittering building.


End file.
